Distanced Link
by Yuurin Kanade
Summary: As the Spring comes to visit, a new student comes to transfer to Tokyo Butei High for a new experience out of America, Rin H. Kanade the 5th, tackles a new leaf as she sets foot to Japan, and suddenly crosses with his bloodline and childhood friend, Kinji Tohyama, along with the characters of Hidan no Aria. Chapter Announcement: Chapter 5 is out! Be sure to read it! Thanks! :)
1. Unexpected Meeting (Introduction)

**Hey everyone! The name is Yuurin, but you can either call me Yuu-chan or Rin. For those who are reading this fan fiction of mine, hope you continue to support and share it to your friends as well! **

**Note: This is my fiction of Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Since I'm a fan of it. ~:D)**

**Anyways! Enjoy reading! :D**

**First Chapter: Unexpected Meeting**

A life of being a butei, started when I was still in America at the age of 15.

My name is Rin H. Kanade the 5th, descendant of the Kanade Clan and Holmes.

But I have a link that I knew from my mom that was hidden from me.

We have a bloodline with the Tohyama's...

As I went to Tokyo, I went to my new school, Tokyo Butei High as a second year student.

I picked Inquesta as my department. As the morning bell rang, I went to the class rosters to look for my name. I realized I belong to Class 2-A. I went to my classroom with my class adviser, he introduced me in front of the class.

"Ahhh! I'm Rin Kanade desu! Please to meet you, hope we could get along well!" I was a bit nervous saying it but my classmates we're happy about it.

With the new student. Aria Kanzaki, I heard that she used to work with us in a Rescue Case before in America. As I sit on my chair, I heard a familiar voice as the door opened. But I didn't bother to look since I was a bit nervous in my new class since this is the first day.

"Ahh! Sensei, sorry for being late, something came up" said the boy who came.

"It's fine, we're just about to start, Just sit beside Kanade-san there" Sensei said as he pointed at me.

The boy sat beside me in class. I was about to write some notes but suddenly my pen dropped by his feet.

"Here let me get that for you.." said the boy who was about to grab my pen

"N-No! Let me!" I was about to reach for my pen, but our hands are in contact.I looked at him and I said sorry to him but suddenly he was shocked as I looked at him.

"R-Rin-chan?!" said the boy in a surprised tone. But I realized that.. He is my childhood friend.

"Kinji...kun?" I couldn't move a bit seeing him..

"Looks like we meet again, Rin-chan.." He gave me a smile that he was showing he's glad to see me..  
He gave my pen and we continue to listen to our teacher's orientation until break.

He knows my link with him, that I, also have the genetics of the Tohyama..Especially the most common in the Tohyama family, Hysteria Savant Syndrome.

As the bell rang, Kinji suddenly surprised me as I walk into the rooftop.  
We decide to eat at the rooftop for a new view of the school.

"Ahhh! I forgot to buy my lunch! Rin! Wait for me here ok?!"

"It's fine! I brought an extra bento for when cases like these happens to my friends!" I gave him the extra bento I made and offer some chopsticks so he could eat.

"Is it really fine, Rin?" he looked at me and gave me a worried and shy look as it is.

"It's fine! Go ahead and dig in!"

"Mmmm~ It's so delicious, as always Rin is a good cook."

"Thanks Kinji, I appreciate it." I said in a cheerful smile.

"I still remembered the time, when we're about to have our break in middle school, when the girls we're swarming over me and using me again as a so-called 'hero' just because of my Hysteria. You suddenly got through the crowd and trying to comfort me. I was so fed up with it. But then suddenly you shouted.."

(Flashback occuring)

"Stay away from Kinji! You have no right to use him for your schemes!"

"Why Rin-chan? Do you like Kinji so that's why you're defending him? Right?!"

"Shut up!"

(Flashback ended)

"Then you almost revealed your Yamide to the girls when it supposed to be kept secret, you're mom told me to protect your current place and making sure no one knows your powers. That's why I calmed you down and showed my Hysteria instead just to protect you.." Kinji said while looking at the sky.

I hugged him gently, he did everything for me just for that. That's why I owe him a lot..

"Thanks Kinji, you still stayed as my childhood friend who could understand and protect me"

Kinji blushed, but he didn't go Hysteria, he controls it because of me...

"Anything for you, Rin!" He smiled cheerfully and helped me fix our bento's and go to our departments.

As we went to our department, they gave us an orientation for the first day, then they pair us for a simulation of a gun fight.  
Kinji decided to pair up with me like the old times. Ever since then, we paired up and practice our gunshots at their house.  
As the simulation started, I heard our names we're called. Two pairs of butei will fight in the simulation against each other.

"Let's show them what we got, Rin!" Kinji gave me a wink and readies his gun.

"Of course, Kinji, let's do what we always do!" I draw out my guns and get on my stance.

As the Simulation started, the rules we're dictated, the first two pairs down will get be getting the support placement.

As Kinji and me gone into different paths to cover more ground, I initiated my Hysteria.  
I learned to control it from my mother. As it was a useful mode for this I saw the pair, I hid under a large rock, and I saw Kinji on top of the tree. He saw me and gave me a signal to shoot.

I came out from behind and start to shoot the pair. As they started to shoot me, I dodged every bullet and get closer at full speed and gave a direct shot at their armor with Kinji's support by pushing the boy pairs from our class down and tie their the simulation ended, we we're given a position as investigators in the department. We shook hands with our opponents and congratulated us for the positions.

"Uwah! I'm so exhausted! Let's go home Rin? I'll go with you!" Kinji gave me a smile as we we're about to leave school.

"Kinji, I really didn't have the place to stay in, and my stuff here is still with me"

"Ahhh! You can stay at my dorm! Since I'm the only one living there!"

"But, isn't that the Boy's Dorm?" I said while showing the crooked smile with curiosity.

"It's fine! I'll tell Sensei about your stay with me in the dorm!"

"Thanks Kinji! Sorry to trouble you!" I was scratching my head with embarassment.

"No problem Rin! I promised to your mom anyway. Besides I have a request letter here, I'll give it to the school office tomorrow!"

As the day ends with a calm view of the sunset on the horizon, I met Kinji again, my childhood friend who was so kind to me ever since.  
Letting me stay at his dorm. I really owe him a lot... But I...want to say something special to Kinji when the time comes.

(_Kinji Tohyama, I like you..._)

**That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoy it! Share and support! I need your help!**

**I'll be posting the next chapter next week.**

**Make sure to be ready next Saturday! :)**

**Forgot to note that this is an entrance to the fan fiction. XD**


	2. Twists and Turns

**Hey~! Yuu-chan here! **

**This is the next chapter so please enjoy reading it.**

**Post any reviews or suggestions to make the story more interesting!**

**Sorry if I keep updating the text about the 1st Chapter.. XD**

**It's an introductory since this is my first fan fiction. :)  
So I try to let you know more about my character's life, any questions about my character's description, post a review or PM me~ :3**

**Anyways! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2: Twists and Turns**

As morning came, my body doesn't want me to move yet. I looked at the clock beside me.

"6:00am...Time to prepare for school then..." I yawned and stretched that I almost fall back to my bed to sleep.  
As I go out of the room, I was planning to prepare some breakfast, suddenly I saw Kinji preparing them. I went to the bathroom to prepare for school. When I turned the shower on, it was cold that it woke me up instantly. Shivering as I went out of the shower and starting to fix my appearance and finally change to my Bulletproof Uniform.

"Ohayou..Kinji-kun.."

"Ahhh! Rin! Ohayou! Was making some fried eggs and some rice for our breakfast!"

"Then let me do this, you need to prepare for school too!" I said as it was my turn to finish preparing breakfast.

"Sure, Thanks Rin!"

As I was going to finish preparing the food. I started to make some juices, chopping some fruits, and making a side is what I know from my mom every time she prepares breakfast in America. Everything is fresh and sumptuous to eat.  
I started laying some plates on the table, with the utensils, glasses, especially the food, even making some bento for lunch later.  
As I was done preparing breakfast, so was Kinji, hearing him equipping his gun and butterfly knife by the living room and hearing footsteps coming here. He was a bit surprised that the table was neatly arranged with the food and everything. As we sit down, we start taking our first bite.

"Mmmm~ This is great Rin!"

"Thanks, we have to eat a lot since we have a lot of things to do at school anyway!"

"Demo...Sorry if I let you do all this.." Kinji scratches his head out of embarrassment.

"It's fine! My mom and I always do this kind of thing, so I'm used to it!" I said as I patted his head gently.

"Ahh! It's time to go Rin! We have to be early for the morning assembly!"

"Ahhh! Sure! Let's go then!" I grabbed our lunch and my equipment for school and head off to the 7:58 bus.

When we arrived at school, student's walking to their classes, and some sitting by the benches until the bell rings.  
As Kinji and I walked to our class, suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Who's that?!"

"Ahhh Soul! Nice to see you here!" Kinji said in a calm and cool tone.

"Shhhh! Kinji-kun!"

I grabbed Soul's hand's and tie them behind his back.

"Why did you do that Soul-kun?!"

"Ahhh! Sorry, Onee-chan, I want to surprise you about my transfer that's why!"

This is my brother by the way, Soul Kanade, like me he also has powers, Yamide and Hikari Mode, he is also one of the popular boys due to his looks. But he is a kind and loyal brother of mine. A former SSR in America, while I am former on Assault. He transferred here because of my mom saying that I should go to school with him.

As our teacher introduces Soul in our class, we started our lessons in English.

As I was just taking notes on the lecture, our teacher is starting to have us a recitation on the lesson we just us one by one until my name was stated.

"Rin-san, in a rescue operation, what would you do if you saw the victim with the suspect?"

"I would suggest to call a backup force for sure of keeping the criminal at bay."

"That's a good answer, please sit down" My classmates was clapping their hands and I keep receiving good comments from them.  
I was glad on my second day, That this would be the result. I felt so relieved that I'm taking a great place in class.

As the classes end, it's time for break.

"Saa! Onee-chan! Kinji! Let's eat together at the rooftop!" Soul cheerfully shouted and rushed up to the rooftop.

"Sure Soul! But slow down, you'll ruin your face!" Kinji laughs in front of Soul with a taunting tone.

"That's mean Kinji, are? Onee-chan..who's that twin-tailed girl there alone? She was looking over here." Soul moves my face directly to where he was talking about.

The girl was looking at us and suddenly walked towards to where we are, with those twin-tails waving in the she was walking closer. She was looking at me with those scarlet eyes, and suddenly points at me...

"Are you the 5th Holmes? Rin Kanade?"

"Ahhh! Hai! I am the 5th..as my mom told me about Holmes marking me as the fifth one"

"I know we already introduced at class but..let me make it clear for you..." She said while making a pose with those wavy twin-tails flowing with the caressing wind.

"I am Kanzaki Holmes Aria, Sherlock Holmes the IV, Nice to meet you, Cousin" She shook my hand and gave me a smile.

"Aria no debochin daro, hayaku! We still have to eat." Kinji said in an annoyed tone.

"Ahhh! Baka Kinji...urusai no! Are? Who's that guy beside you?"

"A-Ano...I'm Soul Kanade, Rin's brother, Nice to meet you." Soul gave a simple smile

Aria suddenly blushed towards my brother, and was too shy to reply, it was too obvious that she was blushing. Those pink-flushed cheeks goes perfectly cute with her scarlet eyes. As we we're about to take our lunch, Aria joined in. She was talking about her times in Europe Butei High before she transferred here in Tokyo.

"I worked with Rin before when I was still in Europe, a rescue mission as I know!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, a mission to save those three hostages, who we're kidnapped by some drug dealers."

"Really? That must've be a tough mission, Rin.." Kinji said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Onee-chan was a tough butei in America, she even commanded the assault troops in that mission, in the end it went perfectly with the Europe's help!" Soul said proudly.

"Hey! I was good too! Baka Soul!" Aria blushes and started complaining.

"Are? Aria-chan? What's with you with my brother suddenly?" Kinji and I looked at Aria and chuckled silently.

"N-N-N-Nothing! Baka! Minna! Baka!" Aria shouted while blushing and starts blowing some holes up in the sky.

"C-Calm down! Aria-chan!" Soul said nervously.

After that small incident, Soul took Aria to class early while me and Kinji are cleaning the place up.

"Thanks for the meal, Rin, it was delicious" Kinji commented.

"No problem at all, Kinji" I gave him a smile and a pat at the back.

"Anyways let's go back to class! We still have some work to do at the Inquesta Department, Rin!" Kinji grabs my arm and rushes down stairs with me.  
I didn't get to reply because of him rushing towards to our next class. Is he..even glad to see me after such a long time? I always ponder about that, it makes me think too much.

"Rin? Why are you spacing out all of a sudden?" Kinji stopped running and looked at me curiously.

"Ahhh! It's nothing was just thinking something! Don't worry about it!" I scratched my head and chuckled nervously.

"Oh...anyways, we're here, let's get to work in our department!" Kinji releases my arm and goes inside silently.

"Ahhh! Hai!" As I got inside the department, I see our teacher in this division, Yuuki Maiko. It was a busy building, many research has gone through. Some about this so-called 'Butei Killer', a suspect who targets butei with an unexpected warning, That's why we're suppose to equip our guns for any case of trouble. This was informed in the orientation.

"Ahhh! Rin-san, Kinji-san! You're early today! Anyways we have some Old Butei Cases we like you to arrange it by date, but don't worry it's only a few of them. Good Luck!" Maiko-sensei gave us a wink and let us start on our work.

"Kinji-kun, let's use this place for arranging them."

"Sure Rin! Here's the case files about 3 stacks of it" Kinji said as he put the stacks of the old butei cases on the table.

We started arranging it by dates, the month and the year to be certain about it..  
It was a bit dusty since it's the files from the old Inquesta storage, I just grabbed a cloth and wipe the dusty files off. With the particles flying here and there, it's almost time to sneeze out without trying to resist it so badly. But with Kinji's help, we we're done within an hour.

"Ahhhh! Finally! We're done! All files are arranged in order! Kinji! Let's go?" I said as I pat his back gently

"Sure...I'm a bit tired myself, it was a lot of files..." Kinji sighed and scratched his head gently

"For helping me! I'll treat you to some coffee then! You want some?" I pulled his arm trying to convince him.

"It's fine with me Rin, I need some energy so we could go normally" Kinji sat down by the table for two closer to the entrance of it.

"Finally we can rest after this" I was stretching my arms up high and felt a warm feeling at my back..

"Yeah...I can't wait for the fireworks display down by Tokyo Bay.." Kinji said while stirring the coffee with pouring the creamer in

"Fireworks?! Uwah! I wanna go and see!"

"Then let's go to Tokyo Bay after school tomorrow..since it's still after classes before it starts.." Kinji said with a calm tone and patted me continuously.

"Thanks Kinji!" I hugged him so tightly and I notice his body was shaking

"A-Ahh Rin..." Kinji looked at me and blushed. Our eyes met, those gentle brown eyes of his.

"Ahhh! Sorry! I'll let go-"

"No it's fine..."He hugged me back so tightly like he was so desperate about it.

"Rin...at the fireworks display tomorrow..I have to tell you something." Kinji said while looking at me seriously.

I've never seen Kinji being so serious like this ever since, the shy and protective guy I used to know, became serious and protective of me right now..is this because of what happened in middle school..the guy that I admire..

"Sure Kinji-kun.." I gave him a pat and a calming smile

After that discussion, we left school and go back to our dorm. I was so tired after that research of cases that are currently happening. Kinji went to the kitchen and starts putting out the food from the store that we grabbed.

"Go and take a bath, Rin, I'll set up our dinner on the table"

"You sure Kinji? I can help too you know.." I'm worried about him. He's been trying hard lately these days since I got here.

"It's fine..I'm used to this.." Kinji gave me a wink and start setting up our dinner.

I just grabbed my usual sleeping clothes and gone to the bathroom with my most trusted towel ever since in America. The one that my parents gave me..So fluffy and soft. I just gone to the shower instead since I just need a quick bath. Once I got out, I wore my sleeping gown with a warm coat since it's a bit of a cold weather today in Tokyo. As I went to the table, I saw Kinji about to finish setting up the table.

"Hey..Kinji it's your turn to take a bath now, you need it.." I patted his head gently

"Ahhh! Rin! Is that your sleepwear for tonight?" Kinji was staring at me and saw a flushed pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah..but you should take a bath so you can change..I'll wait for you so we can eat ok?"

"Alright..I'll make it fast Rin.." Kinji rushes to the room, getting his clothes and went to the bathroom so quick. Well since human bodies are hot every time when it starts moving, can't dodge that fact. I just sit down by the couch reading some magazines about cuisines, arts, and more of that mostly. Some also related to my department and taking note of some things unusual.

"Ahh! Rin, sorry for making you wait!" Kinji rushing towards me with his hair still wet.

"Mooo! Kinji your hair is still soaking wet! Hora! Sit down here!"

"Ahhhh...Hai.." Kinji sat down and gave me his towel.

I started drying his hair, I never imagine that it would be so soft to touch it, even though it's still dripping. As I continue to dry his hair..I just also brought the food to the living room table and ate with Kinji there after that.

"Rin, thanks..I'll just fix here and go to bed, go ahead and sleep." Kinji said in a gentle voice

"Sorry Kinji, but I have to deny that offer, I'll help you.." I started getting the plastic plates and the utensils to the kitchen, Kinji catches up and gave me a cloth to wipe the table at the living room.

As we were done fixing everything, we checked all the rooms if there is a need to turn off some appliances and the lights of course. After I brushed my teeth, Kinji surprised me and started pushing me to the bedroom.

"Kinji! Mooo! You're too pushy!" I laughed and pushed him to his bed

As I start climbing the ladder to a bed above Kinji, he grabbed my arm so suddenly.

"W-What is it?" Our eyes met again, as I see his face somehow blushing a bit.

"Rin, Good night.." His eyes averted trying to look away from me

"Hai..Good night, Kinji" I kissed his forehead to make sure he's still moving and laughed a bit, and started moving to bed.

As this day ends blissfully, I started to think as I lie down on my bed, Kinji was acting weird today, He's so gentle like before, but he's honoring me on my visit here, and actions we're so unpredictable, I can't imagine that easily, I don't know why...But it's hard to believe that...

_(Kinji...would possibly like me? or Is it...an act?)_

**There you have it! Sorry I was a bit late on posting this, I was taking my exams this week and didn't have much time to write!**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading and I'll hope you're still here for the next chapter!**

**Yuu-chan here! Out! :D**


	3. Fireworks Festival

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! **

**Yuu-chan here! Please do enjoy this chapter! **

**Hope you can make it your fave, follow or even follow me at least! :)**

**I would really appreciate the one who viewed my Fan Fiction, Distanced Link**

**That could support me in sharing and spreading the word! So please help me out readers! :))**

**Anyways! Enjoy reading! :D**

On the following day...

"Ahhh...that was a good sleep...6:00am huh..better get moving.." I jumped out of my bed and go down with the use of the ladder. I saw Kinji there still sleeping. Still like a child sleeping, cuddling on his blanket. So, by seeing that I decided I'll be making breakfast. I started getting my Bulletproof Uniform and ironed both Kinji's uniform and of course mine. So in case if he wakes up he doesn't have to do much work so he'll move directly to breakfast. Like my mother always do if she's up early.

After the ironing is done, I went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Then changed to some fresh-ironed warm clothes. Feels warm when you wear them instantly. When I was finished with my appearance, I started making breakfast. I started taking out some ingredients like vegetables, seafood and some other stuff. I bought them fresh yesterday as Kinji and I went home from the store.

"Ok...let's see...Omelet, Coleslaw..and some Butter-sauced Shrimp...ingredients...all here..ok..let's get started" I bring out a confident smile and also started bring out our lunch boxes at the side, preparing the pans to be heated, and so on.

As I was preparing, since I was so focused when it comes to cooking mostly, I was ambushed by Kinji. He was all prepared and dressed up for school with his gun armed and his trusty butterfly knife.

"Rin! Morning!" Kinji smiled and looked at me.

"Ohh..Kinji, Morning to you too.." I smiled back instead and trying to get my cooking done.

"Here Rin, let me help you..I'll set up the rice for our lunch box." Kinji grabbed the bentos with some of my home made butter-sauced Shrimp, with some crunchy apple slices and coleslaw for the deserts. Kinji also set up the plates with the utensils and everything needed. He was fast at preparing them. He even wiped some wet parts that we're on the spoons and forks that quick, and very neatly arranged.

He also started to bring the dishes I made for breakfast to the table. Then finished it off with some of the coleslaw I made and some orange juice he bought last night.

"These all look delicious Rin, just like how your mother, Mira-san used to make before."

"Thanks Kinji, I took some lessons from her before I leave for Japan, demo..I never realized you're also here in Butei High...great thing I have someone I know here in school.." I said while sighing out of relief.

"No problem Rin! Ahhh! C'mon! The 7:58 bus might arrive anytime soon." Kinji said while patting me gently and grabs our briefcases for school.

"Sure Kinji! Let's go!"

As we got in the bus, it was the usual thing. Students chatting as the bus goes, laughter, rumors, and all of those common stuff that always happens.

"Oi! Kinji how you doing?" Mutou suddenly snuck up on us and gave us a scare.

"Mutou, would you even try to greet normally?" Kinji said while scratching his head

"Yeah I'm getting goosebumps here Mutou!" I said as I start to feel the hair going up in fear.

"Sorry, Kanade-san!" Mutou laughed while patting me.

"Hey Kinji, Rin, have you heard the recent butei killer case 2 days ago?" Ryou suddenly jumped in the conversation

"Hmmm...as I heard it was an Informa student who was taking a bike to go home, and the bomb was implanted. But the rescue was made by Soul and Aria as I recorded." I said while checking my files in my Inquesta folder.

"Yeah, Informa, Rank A, Michiru Kurama, is currently in the infirmary trying to ease the small scratches from the Bomb explosion" Kinji said with a serious tone

"That's a clear report, But this means we have to be aware that where or when the Butei Killer targets next." Ryou said briefly.

We all agreed to that point, since, the cases involving Butei Killers are rising up gradually. About 10 reports this month. As we arrive in school, Me and Kinji went to our classes without any word that was mentioned. Once we arrive in class, the classes was just about to start.

"Class, it's time to think about the upcoming Adseard that will be held here!"

"Sensei! The Adseard is still on the next month! Why are we discussing this early?"

"Well! Since the school is gonna hold up a registration on the Adseard participation's and the Booth Assignments!"

"Ohhh!" Everyone was talking about their places in the booth, representing the Adseard events, and so on..

"Ne Aria-chan, what are you gonna take?" I questioned my cousin while she was doing her work for Assault

"Secret!" Aria pointed at me with that canine smile.

As for me, I was gonna plan something..but I'm still nervous about later on. Since tonight is where Kinji will take me to the Fireworks festival..around 7pm to 9pm..And about the 'talk' he was gonna mention to me, later at that time..I don't know what to give him, or even what yukata I'll wear..I'm too nervous..

"Rin? You're spacing out..what's wrong?" Kinji grabbed my shoulder and patted it gently

"Ahhhh! Nothing nothing!"

"So Rin, after school you want to go to a yukata store first for the festival tonight?" Kinji looked at me so seriously with those words that he mention.

"S-Sure Kinji! Anyways let's go to our department! We need to finish that Butei Killer Case investigation that just came out recently"

"Hai!" Kinji grabbed me as the bell rang, dragging me to the Inquesta department.

I feel that Kinji is gonna say something special later on..I feel very...very nervous...

"Rin? You're spacing out again.." Kinji patted me as I knew that I was doing my research with him about the case. I was so spaced out that I didn't realize the case that I was suppose to do and finish. I should just think positive for that matter.

"Oh..Sorry.." I looked down, like I felt that my head is too weak to look at him. Suddenly he moved my chair towards him and made me look at him. Those serious brown eyes of his that met mine..these..purple eyes of mine...that are so weak to even move away. Like I was paralyzed and weak because of him..

"Rin, you nervous about something? or is it because of this situation we are in right now?" Kinji speaking at a serious tone. I was very...shocked..the Kinji I knew, isn't weak nor shy, but...became more serious ever since I came from America to transfer here. That I suddenly cross paths with him again. That I finally met, the one that they most call 'love at first sight'. It has been a long time and I never replaced him ever since..that which I kept a secret from him.

"No...it's nothing..." I was speaking in a very weak tone..like an ant calling for help..

"Rin...let's just continue this one tomorrow.."

"No, Kinji...let's just finish this..I'm only 3 pages short.."

"Then let me do this, we still have a festival to go to..." Kinji patted me very gently

"What am I suppose to do then?"

"Just rest ok..I'll wake you up when I finish.." Kinji gets the blanket on his locker in the department and spreads it over me, then gave me a rub at the back to put me to sleep..

As I slept, I was dreaming, about a boy, who met a girl that was kind, that he cared and protected too much. That he couldn't let go of her, that he doesn't want to leave her alone. The boy confessed to the girl at that night, the girl became very speechless and started to hug him so tightly, and tears were flowing out of her eyes. The boy comforted her and took care of the girl. That dream that I see every night. Is the one that I really wished. But soon I really knew that it wouldn't happen, since it's too much too expect about it.

"Rin...Rin...wake up..." Kinji patted my head and waked me up.

"Mmmm...Kinji.."

"Don't worry I'm done with it...I submitted it to the masters so we would relax easily" Kinji smiled gently while patting me.

"Ahhh..Thanks for helping me.." I looked at him, and our eyes met..

Those eyes of his...every time I stare at him, he's so serious...just how he looks at me..like too much concern ever since..

"Rin? You ready to go?" Kinji offered me his hand in front of me

"O-Of course..." I stood up and start folding the blanket

As we went out of school, Kinji led me to the yukata store, so I could wear something decent for the festival.

"Ahhh! Kinji look! Is that Purple with White stripes looks good?" I pointed him the design that I wanted.

"Ohhh..looks pleasant when I look at it.."

"Ok! I'll buy that! Kinji!" I gave him a smile

"L-Let me! Rin!" Kinji caught my shoulder.

"Ehhhh?! Why?!"

"Well...just take it as my welcome gift, Rin-chan.." Kinji looked away from me as our eyes met

"A-Ahhh..." I couldn't think anything to say to him..somehow..

"Here, Rin, wear it if you want to.." Kinji handed me over the yukata

"Ahhh! Hai! I'll be quick!"

"Hai te..."

I couldn't help it, I don't know why Kinji is...not the usual type I know now..He..changed..but how..

"Ahhh! Kinji! What do you think?"

"Ohh...L-Looks good on you..Rin.."

"T-Thanks Kinji..Anyways! Let's just go to the festival!"

"Ahhh! Hai!"

As we headed over to the festival..I see some lanterns, firework shops, game booths, and other traditional booths of the festival. I also saw some firework men setting it up for the big night.

"Are? it's pretty busy in here! Rin..should we go find a spot to watch the fireworks?" Kinji looked at me and smiled

"Ahhhh! Sure! I'll buy some snacks at the booth.."

"I'll help you with that, Rin" Kinji grabbed the two takoyaki meals from me and we headed over to a convinient spot to watch

"So clear here..I can see the stars..Thanks for taking me here Kinji.." I suddenly hold his hand, I was into the moment..

"A-Ahhhh! No problem, Rin-chan.." Kinji looked away from me and take his hand away

"So..Kinji.."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"What are you gonna tell me? Since you said yesterday that..it's something important.."

"Ahhhh yeah it is..." Kinji suddenly went silent

"What is it...Kinji? Don't worry I also have something to say too.." I looked away making sure I won't make any eye contact.

"Ummm..Rin.." Kinji is starting to be a bit nervous

"Ahhh..Let's just eat first then..Since it looks like you're not ready to say it yet.." I gave him the other Takoyaki meal I ordered..

"Sure...later then.." He grabbed it and start eating it..

As we we're eating our takoyaki, the fireworks started..

"Uwah..So pretty..so big.." Suddenly Kinji handed me over his butei jacket and put it all over me..

"Yeah...here Rin, you might get cold"

"But how about you? You might get cold too you know.."

"It's fine Rin..I'm used to it.."

_Kinji...I really want you to know I...really..._

_Really am grateful, that...I have you...I just can't...put it_ normally...

"Oh look a pretty girl over there..Hey ojou!" Some strangers pull me away from him

"Hey! Let go of me! I don't know you!" I can't free myself from these guys..

"Let go of her!" Kinji rushed towards them but suddenly he was pushed away by them

"Please stay quiet..ojou-san.."

"S-Stop it!" I bit the stranger's hand and managed to kick him

"You really are a rough girl eh? Let me fix that!"

I can't move...I can't push him away..Kinji...help me...

"Get your hands of her!" Kinji suddenly grabbed me swiftly out those goons

"K-Kinji..." I was crying...that I thought I couldn't get out of that situation..

"It's fine now..Rin-sama..."

"Kinji are you-!"

"Mhm..just wait here, I'll deal with them myself.." Kinji went in front of me, and putting his butterfly knife out

"Tough guy eh? Let's see how you like it when three of us beats you up pretty nicely.."

"Go ahead, I don't mind.." Kinji was smiling a bit with a serious tone..

The boys charged towards him but, in his mode..He was able to pin them all down in one go..

"Ok! Ok! We give up!"

"Hmph, better run before I catch up with all of you.."

"AHHHHHHHH! WE GOT IT!" Those goons ran away from him, well that's how his mode is..suppose to be..

"Rin!" Kinji rushes towards me and hugged me very tightly..

"Kinji..I'm fine.."

"Did they do anything to you? Rin?" Kinji's tone suddenly went up..the mode wore off..

"No..Nothing Kinji..I'm fine really.." I cried and smiled..I knew that Kinji was able to save me...I'm so grateful

"Rin, I have something to tell you.."

"What is it, Kinji?"

"Rin...I like you...honto ni..." Kinji's voice went silent..

"K...Kinji..." I can't think...Kinji...confessed to me..

"Rin.." Kinji remained hugging me..that what happened earlier..he couldn't let go..

**That ends Chapter 3! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please support me and share this to your friends!**

**Anyways see you on the next chapter!**

**Freely post any reviews so I could improve the fan fiction..**

**Yuu-chan! Out! **


	4. After Confession-Butei Mission

**Hey guys! Yuu-chan here!**

**Glad someone like the last Chapter, although it's rushed..**

**This time I'll be submitting chapters every 2 or 3 weeks.**

**Well to try to enhance it a bit :)**

**Anyways enjoy this latest chapter! **

"Kinji..." I still remained speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say. My body is lazy to move from this moment..

"What is it...Rin-chan..." He patted me gently and still remained locked inside his arms. Could this be? The one that I dreamed about...

"Kinji, I don't know what to say..."

"Are you about to say the same thing to me? Rin.." His words made me go silent..I couldn't say it...like I was in a trance or something..

"Rin, likes me too right?" Kinji smiled at me and patted me very gently..

"I-I do...Kinji...ever since middle school..." Those words suddenly blurted out of my mouth...

"For real? No lies about it, Rin?"

"Yes, you have my word..." My voice grew very silent

"Thanks, Rin..."

Kinji hugged me very tightly, that he doesn't want me to be gone from his eyes, that he guarded me what he can, made me remember that time I protected him.

"You girls stay away from Kinji! You're just using him for your little protection act!"

"So? Were already tired being bullied by those boys and been teasing us on what we are! Why do you concern him about this issue? You should go back to being the silent girl you are!"

"You stupid girls, have no right, and doesn't know the meaning of suffer..." I was out of control that time, that I realize I was doing something inappropriate. That I draw out my ancient sword for it.

"Rin?! W-What are you doing with that?!"

"No one messes with me!" As I was about to do my first slash, Kinji suddenly hugged me without a second thought, that he avoided me from doing it.

"Rin let's get out of this ok?" He whispered me and suddenly grabbed my hand and ran away with him.

"Oi! Kinji where are you going?!"

He dragged me up stairs to the rooftop of the school and locked the door. He hugged me again and patted me gently.

"Thanks for defending me back there Rin.."

"No problem, Kinji! After all! Friends have to protect each other!" I couldn't think what to say...like all those words won't come out of my mouth.

"I'll make it up to you someday..Rin.." Kinji hugged me again with tears of relief coming out of my eyes.

Right now, this is what he meant as a big payback, on what he said. I never knew that he liked me that time, to dense to know it. Now I realize that, Kinji was defending me ever since because of that. I am glad that somehow, my wish came true, that...we liked each other for so long.

"Kinji, thanks...I really...dreamed of this.." I blushed gradually...I realized that I ended up hugging him so tightly.

"No...thank you. I wouldn't be like this because of you.." Kinji shed light tears, meaning that he's glad..about this...

"Kinji..." As I stare into the gaze...Kinji suddenly grabbed both my hands and looked at me seriously.

"Rin...do you really accept me?" His brown eyes become so focused to mine.

"Kinji, I do...I do accept you..."

"Rin..." Kinji hugged me and kissed my forehead...

"Saa! Let's go home then..I am pretty tired today.." I leaned on him, my eyes slightly about to close...

"Of course, Rin..." Kinji began lifting me towards to our dorm..I could feel his head leaning on me..with his warm cheek and his body leaned towards mine with his arms pulling against him

As I opened my eyes, I was in the bed, tucked in warm, cozy and comfy. When I turned to my right, I saw Kinji, he was close to my face. That innocent face in front of me...

"Kinji..." I touched his face, It was so warm and smooth. That now I realized, that it was all real, not a dream, but a wish that came true. I hugged him very tightly, I could feel his hands on my back, pulling me against him as if he tries to hug me back. As I look towards him, his eyes were opened, and looked directly at mine. His face started to blush.

"Rin-sama...I love..you..." Kinji said as he also looks away out of embarassment. Maybe because this was his first time. I smiled and started to hug him a bit longer.

"I...love you too..Kinji-sama, so don't be embarassed ok?" I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I promise, Rin." He said that as he tucked me in again with him hugging me with our heads stick together.

"Good Night...Rin" He hugged me and puts me to sleep with that song that I used to sing with him before at home. The one that we sang when were alone together. Whenever it rains. It was called The Calm Moonlight. I sang it during his birthday before, since we were kids, its our favorite song.

Right now, it feels like, I don't want to let go of him, or else he might be alone again..I don't want that to happen anymore.

On the next morning, I woke up too early, its still dark outside.

"Ughhhh...it's still 3:00am." As I was about to sleep again, Kinji was very close to me..I feel that..my body is so warm...his face in front of mine, I can feel him breathing. So warm and relaxed..

"Rin..." I heard his voice whispering to me. He must be dreaming about something.

"I'll protect you no matter what..."

With those words coming out, I was very speechless. As I look at him, he looks so innocent and fragile..like it wants to be...hugged to in any way..

I decided to get up early instead. So I could prepare also, since there's a lot of spare time. I took my shower, I ironed our uniforms, I did some laundry, and finally cooked our breakfast and also our lunch for later at school.

"Morning Rin..." I felt a warm figure behind me and hugging me so tightly.

"Ahhhh! Kinji..morning..you startled me..." I looked at him while my body starts to shiver out of the blue.

"Oh...sorry about that Rin.." Kinji kissed at the back of my forehead and patted me..

"Kinji, go and get prepared, I prepared your uniform and made some breakfast."

"Thanks Rin, I'll make it quick.." He gave me a smile and patted my back as he goes.

As preparations were finished, we headed over to school early about 6:30am. So judging from the distance of the dorm to the school. It might be a 30-minute walk or so. Just logically thinking.

"Kinji..ummmm...lets do some work in Inquesta later.."

"Sure Rin, but there aren't any works assigned for us yet" Kinji said as he was looking at me and holding my hand instantly. Somehow my hands feel softy at the moment.

"T-Then lets do some commisions instead!" My words are all blabberish, I was thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Rin, are you alright? You're blushing again.." Kinji said as he looked at my flushed pink face.

"Yeah, I am alright..." I was looking away from him but, he suddenly pulled me towards him and hugged me so tightly.

"You're thinking about yesterday..right?" Kinji was looking at me as our heads stick together..with those brown eyes. Like, he took control of me in any way he could.

"Y-Yeah..." I was so embarassed..I couldn't even look at him...

"Rin, then...let me do the honors.." Kinji was holding my face and trying to get close to me...but..he might..

"Kinji..no, what about the Hysteria Mode..you might..." Kinji puts his finger on my lips and trying to make me silent...I just worry about him in his mode.

"I don't mind...after all it's you..." Kinji said with that serious tone and looking at my eyes so focused..

Suddenly we were interrupted..a call was breached on my cellphone.

"Hello! Rin here! What is it?"

"Cousin! We have a problem! The butei killer is on the move! He's now targeting an informa student!"

"Yeah we'll be there!" I ended the call and closed the phone.

"What is it Rin?"

"We have an informa student targeted by the butei killer.." Kinji was shocked..and he grabbed my hand and ran.

As we arrived at the school, we went to the informa room for the information on where the student is at right now. But suddenly Aria and Soul went present and grabbed me and Kinji to the Logi Department for using the car to chase the killer.

"Saa lets hurry up! Get in!" Aria rushed in and started the car, we had no choice but to rush so we could catch up with the car of the butei killer.

As Aria starts to plunge in the gear, we were preparing our guns, checking bullets, all set..

"Aria, Me and Kinji will take on the butei killer..save the informa student"

"Cousin, its too risk-" Soul covered her mouth

"Go ahead, onee-chan.." Soul gave me a confident smile.

"Rin! There's the informa student chased by a car with some kind of a Uzi that's equipped on."

Kinji held my hand and opened the car door, and holding me so tight. While grabbing my katana, me and Kinji went up to the roof of the car.

"Kinji, I'll use my powers for this mission." Kinji showed me a panicking look then hugged me.

"Rin, no...don't-" I kissed him very gently, that suddenly, he went to that mode.

"You need that, Kinji-sama." I gave him a smile while holding his face so gently, he nodded instead and gave me that hysteria smile of his. I activated my Yamide, which was my ancestors power of darkness. I need to prove to the family that...I'll be protecting this world as my responsibility. Kinji started patting me on the head gently and kissed my forehead.

"Come back to me when you're done..Rin-sama."

"This will be quick, Kinji. Soul! Aria! Bring us closer to the butei killer's vehicle!"

"Hai! Cousin!" Aria started picking up the pace to the vehicle. Kinji started shooting the stand of the Uzi that was connected to the vehicle.

"Go Rin! The Uzi has been taken out!" Kinji shouted and started gripping onto the roof.

"Hai! Dark Mist!" I started riding the mist and trying to take out the other incoming vehicles as many as possible.

"There's a bomb here in this bike! I might get all of us injured just because of this!" The informa student shouted.

"I'll try to disable it. Soul, get our fellow butei out of this bike. I'll disable this!"

"Sure Onee-chan!" Soul was able to use his power, used teleportation as I was gonna disable the bomb.

"There got it!" I throw the bike away from the side, but suddenly..more vehicles were after us.

"Kinji! Get back inside now!" I warned him as I sense that they're all targeting him.

"Rin! I'm not going back inside until it's done!"

I sense on my mode...the bullets were going after him. I gone on my full power to rush towards him to deflect the bullets.

"Kinji!" I managed to caught up to him and destroyed all of the vehicles with the mist. But Kinji suddenly pulled me towards him and went in front of me. He was...shot...

"Sorry, Rin..." Three bullets were shotted at his back, even though the vest was bulletproof..it managed to gave him an injury...he fainted in my arms...

We went in to the car and disabled my Yamide mode, but...Kinji...his back was extremely hurt...and I saw there were a few marks..

"Kinji..." Soul looked at me...and gave me a pat..

"Please stay awake, were almost at school, I'm gonna treat you! Don't worry.." I stroked his hair off. Trying to make him calm, he slightly opened his eyes.

"Rin..." Kinji, holding my face gently and gave me a smile. Trying to tell me that he'll be alright. Even though the mission only took a few minutes due to my power..I still worry about his condition after that incident, I managed to take out the butei killer's toys and all...

As we arrived at the school, We went to the infirmary, I took Kinji to sit on one of the beds there and treat him with some remedies and oil rubs for his back..gently since I don't want to give him more painful attempts. I also tried to heal him with my powers. After a while...he went asleep..I stayed at his side as he slept. Suddenly, Soul visited me in the infirmary.

"How's Kinji?" Soul asking as he sitted beside me trying to comfort me.

"He's doing well..but...he protected me as he can but...got hurt because of the incoming shots. I really appreciated on what he did but...I was desperate. I don't want him to get hurt Soul..." Tears were flowing out, expressing on how I love him so much..I can't hold back my feelings, everytime if I see someone hurt..

"Well, you love each other anyway, Onee-chan..Kinji told me that you are already together. So, congratulations. Just stay calm, he doesn't give up for you right now. He wants to make sure that his lover is alright." Soul hugged me and wiped my tears out with his hankerchief.

"I'll be waiting for him to wake up. Go and take a rest, Soul, I'll be fine here." I gave him a hug and a calm smile. I'm really glad to have a brother like him...

"Sure..." Soul leave the infirmary, going back to his dorm...

As I stare into the moonlight. It made me want to go to sleep. But looking at Kinji right now makes me want to guard him all night. As for now, I held his hand and dragged it to my face, so warm..and soft...

"I...love you...Kinji, thanks for protecting me earlier.." As I felt my eyes closing..my head was heavy, that I didn't realize that I slept on the side of the bed, with me, holding his hand very tight...I don't want to lose him anymore..

After a few minutes, I realized that I was fast asleep, as I was dreaming, I saw a vision. Of 4 people, surrounding me. As the shady vision of the figures fade, it was revealed, the descendants of the Kanade..

"Rin, you used your power well. We as the past generation of the Kanade's. Honor you as the fifth. We now give you the responsibility to fulfill our duty, protecting the people you love..and saving them." The figures spoke to me, as it's like it wasn't a dream after all.

"I will..do everything I can.."

"Very well, as we part ways, promise us that you will be the most powerful among us."

"I will!"

As the figures fade, I felt something heavily patting me...a warm, and calm aura that's surrounding me.

"Rin..."

I heard a voice..calling me..

"Rin wake up..."

I opened my eyes gently,...

"Ahhh..Rin...good evening.." I saw Kinji...patting me gently...

"Kinjii...where...am I?"

"At the dorm, you fell asleep so, I lifted you home as I woke up, but don't worry, my back is fine now...thanks to you..." Kinji said as he was smiling as he patted me gently..I realized I was asleep in his bed..and him..beside me...

"Ahhhh..but Kinji you should rest more.." I sitted up and hugged Kinji gently.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern, Rin..." He kissed me as we were both tucked in to bed. I realized that..he...controlled his mode..he was able to..maintain his normal self..I felt happy and snucked in to his arms as he was so warm...

"Good night, Kinji..."

"Night, Rin" He kissed my forehead and started putting me to sleep.

As this rough day ends...I went on my first mission in Tokyo, I went on breach with the adrenaline I experience...and my lover, injured. But now...he went to sleep peacefully..with me hugging him gently. As the moonlight starts to walk away. A bliss wind starts to fly. Spring comes, flowing, dropping by to say hello.

_(I'm glad that...I met a guy..who I loved for so long, and realized that, he loved me too..)_

**Sorry for the delay on the post guys!**

**Still I hope the viewers who read the fan fiction, continue to spread it all over to your friends, and I hope you follow me.**

**I'm glad there are so many views and visitors who read this.**

**Thank you, and I hope you continue to support. **

**Yuu-chan out! See you in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Adseard Preparation

**Hey guys! Yuu-chan here!**

**Sorry if the chapter release was a bit late, lot of events happened this summer in the Philippines.**

**But, still thank you for ever who read it, and I was hoping that you could share it to your friends.**

**I still need your support on this fan fiction of mine.**

**So I need your help readers! **

**Anyways, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**-07:00-Start of Class-**

"Everyone! We'll be having our Adseard soon! Listen closely"

Adseard, a festival that has held for Butei High, basically, it's like an ordinary school festival with booths and something more, but this festival involves events that are far more extraordinary for any ordinary school. There's the events on basically for the departments here in Butei High. And some ordinary school events that students used to do. As for me, I have to think on what event am I gonna take for. Since I heard some friends from my former school in America, which is my old Butei team, are planning to visit me. So as my mom.

Until now, our classes are starting to get hyper and stuff. Even though they are divided into groups in socials..luckily, I paired up with my usual group.

"Kinji, you'll not be taking the events in Adseard right?" Mutou asked, a student from the Logi division, specializing in transportations.

"Isn't it pretty obvious for my answer? There's no way they'd ask an E-rank Butei!" Kinji said as he was looking at the window pouting. But I saw his records though, due to my stay in the Inquesta Department, searching for some details of one of my friends. I searched his records first, he became E-ranked due to some missing papers, but S-rank in the entrance exams.

"Then let's be receptionists then, Shiranui got occupied suddenly" Mutou pointed at Shiranui with an insulting smile on his face.

"They recommended me because Kanzaki-san got pulled out." Shiranui said, as for that saying, how could an ace of the Assault Department backed out so suddenly. She could win the event so easy.

"Well receptionist aren't so bad. Ne Rin! Do you have any events to attend to?" Kinji asked as he glared at me so suddenly with a calm smile.

"A-Ahh! Not yet! I still have to think since some of my friends in America are gonna come here to visit me." I said as I was blushing and smiling at the same time, but feeling too nervous at the moment.

"Really, you should introduce me to them? It's your old Butei team in America right?" Kinji asked as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah! It's ok, I wouldn't mind" I blushed so hardly. I get nervous a lot, now that my old friend, and bloodlined is now my boyfriend.

"Kinji, have you awakened already?!" Mutou pointed at him as he was sweating a lot and shocked.

"Mind your own business Mutou.." Kinji sighed heavily and just remained looking at me.

As I was about to ask Aria on her event, Soul suddenly grabbed my chance.

"Aria, what will you take for Adseard?" Soul asked.

"C-Cheerleading" Aria said as she was blushing and looking away from Soul.

"Ohhh! Cheerleading! I'll be taking the SSR's main event!" Soul said cheerfully and glances a smile towards Aria.

"G-Good Luck then!" Aria said in a very gentle voice.

"Good Luck! Soul!" I gave Soul a pat on the back, well since he is rank S on SSR, maybe they gave him a credit to join.

"Arigatou ne! Everyone!" Soul smiled.

"Aria? Are you blushing? You're quiet back there.." Kinji said as we all look on Aria curiously.

"Ehhhhh?! I'm not! B-Baka Kinji! Kazaana!" Aria shouted, bringing out her two pistols and started to shoot the ceiling repeatedly.

"Ahhhh...Taku...Calm down, Aria.." Soul said as he patted Aria gently, trying to get her two pistols and putting back to their holsters. Aria suddenly calmed and kept silent and blushes hardly, suddenly she sat down.

**-10:00-Break Time-**

"Ahhh! It's break time guys! Let's go! Kinji! Soul! Aria!" I said as I get my lunch box, and hold Kinji's hand.

"Ahhh..R-Rin.." Kinji hold my hand back tightly and smiled at me.

"Wooo! Kinji! Good Luck!" Mutou shouted as him and Shiranui started laughing.

"Mind your own business Mutou!" Kinji suddenly blushed and suddenly dragged me out of the classroom.

"Ahhh! Wait for us! Onee-chan!" Soul said as him and Aria tries to catch up.

As we got up the rooftop, it was windy but cold enough. Since Spring is around the corner. As I set everything for lunch, setting up the picnic mat, the food, drinks, and all other necessary needs as well. But as I try to set up the picnic mat, Kinji and Soul helped me by setting up the food on the center of the mat. As that was done, Soul started handing me out the other food and opening the containers up.

"Ahh! I'll set the little plates now!" I was about to grab the plates, and the chopsticks to use, but suddenly Kinji grabbed them out of my hand.

"Let me..You've done enough, Rin." Kinji patted me and set up the plates neatly and chopsticks at the side.

"Saa! Let's eat!" Soul said as he gets many meat from the containers.

"Mhmmmm! Oishi! Cousin you're good at this!" Aria said as she was enjoying the food I made.

"Here, some Momoman! Aria!" I hand over 5 Momoman bread for Aria, since I still owe her for helping my team in America in the robbery case.

"Uwaaaah! Thank you! Cousin!" Aria said as she excitingly eats the Momoman and showing a pleasant, cat look on her face.

"Never knew Aria-chan makes a cute face.." Soul stares at Aria smiling like a lazy guy.

"B-Baka! Soul no baka!" Aria said as she was embarrassed and showing a cute, blushing face.

As we're done, I stacked the plates one by one, as Aria chases Soul around the rooftop. It was very funny to see Aria blushing so hard because of love. But still, it makes my day complete, peaceful but happy as it is.

"Ahhh! Rin! Let me help you with that!" Kinji said as he grabbed the stacked plates and put them in the bag.

"Thanks...Kinji.." I was a bit embarassed, but somehow..surprised..he wasn't this confident before. But..it still reminds me when me and Kinji are still in middle school.

**-Flashback-**

"Hora! Kinji-kun! Let's have lunch!"

"Ahhh! I'll buy first at the cafeteria! Rin-chan!"

"No need! Kinji! I made lots! For us to share!"

"B-But is it ok? I mean..it's a bit embarassing for you to prepare this many.."

"It's ok! Ja! Let's eat! Ok?"

"F-Fine, Rin, Thanks"

"No problem! Kinji-kun!"

**-Flashback-END-**

That was a good memory for me. And right now, Kinji is now my lover. Even though I have powers of the darkness and light. I still love him, what ever happens to us..I don't care, I will love and protect them. My love ones.

"Onee-chan! Aria and I will go first! Need to go to our departments!" Soul shouted as him and Aria about to go to there departments. If I recall, my brother is on the department on SSR, a department where students has powers and call themselves as Choutei, butei with supernatural powers. I didn't go to that department because of me as a descendant. I can't be exposed for now. I need to keep hidden. Someone might target me and my family.

While Aria is on the Assault, which was my former department in America. I transferred to Inquesta just for me to stay on the investigation and keep on updates.

"Ok Soul! Take care!" I said as I waved, and they disappeared through the roofdeck door.

"Rin let's also go to our department? We have some work to do in the butei case investigation." Kinji said as he smiled and give me a pat on the head gently.

"Yeah lets go Kinji, and I'm not a cat you know!" I said as he still continues to pat me, as I, show a blushy face of mine. My embarassed side.

"But Rin! You're cute! Like a kitten that gives an innocent face." Kinji teases and gives a relaxed look and stares at me, like he only wants me on his view as long as he likes.

"Kinji is so mean!" I pouted in front of him, and give him a look of disappointment.

"Sorry Rin, I just miss you that's all.." Kinji said as he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand.

"Well? Let's go?" Kinji asked as he gave me a relaxed smile as he was going to drag me over to the department.

"Yeah..." I said as I gave a smile, hoping that this day would be wonderful enough.

As I arrive at the Inquesta with Kinji, we started working on the investigations with the Repier Department and the Connect. We started gathering all the info of the incident that we tackled in rescuing the student of the Connect department. After a few researches, as I lift the papers, I bumped into one of my fellow students.

"Ahhh! Sorry didn't see you there!" I said as I put down the papers and bowed to the student in front of me.

"Are you Rin-chan?"

"Well yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Kuuri Kaname, you're the one who saved my brother, Echo of the Connect department! Nice to meet you!" She said as she shook hands with me.

"Ahhh! Nice to meet you too!"

"Thanks for saving my brother, I wanted to give you this charm as my thanks." Kuuri said as she hands over a handmade bracelet.

"Thanks Kuuri-chan, I really appreciate it." I gave Kuuri a smile and start going back to work as I put the bracelet inside my pocket.

"Ahhh! Rin! Let me help you with that!" Kinji rushes to me and gets the half of the paper stack and put it on the archives box.

"Thanks Kinji." I said as I wipe my sweat out and drink some water that Kinji lend me.

"No problem, Rin." Kinji said as he kisses my forehead and lends me my briefcase.

"Let's go then? Kinji." I said as I hold Kinji's hand gently and smiled.

"Yeah, I need some rest from the department work, so busy with the other departments today." Kinji said as he sighed heavily.

As we got home, I sat on the couch instantly, feeling tired from the department, after many hours of compiling and researching. I now check what time is it on my watch, 6:50 pm. I have to prepare dinner. As I got up, Kinji called me over to our room, as I got there. Kinji was there, lying down on the bed, feeling a bit tired. I bring out the thermometer and check his temperature, seems he has a bit of fever.

"Kinji, I'll prepare some soup for you and your remedy." I said as I was about to rush out, Kinji grabbed my arm suddenly and looked at me with such a worried look.

"Rin, I am ok, besides I need to help you with that." Kinji said as he tries to sit up.

"No Kinji, you need some rest, you did a lot of work in the department than me" I said as I pushed him back down gently and tucked him in. Then I gave him a kiss on the forehead and head out to the kitchen to start preparing.

I first started preparing the soup, so Kinji could rest early after he eats. After making the soup, I sliced some bread then put it all together in one tray, the soup bowl, and a plate of bread slices, and some juice. I also get the remedy in the cabinet and put it in my pocket. Then I started bringing the tray over to Kinji and put it down on the table I set earlier.

"Ahh! Thanks Rin, you can go and eat dinner too, I can do this on my own.." Kinji said as he sat up and starts eating his meal.

"Sure Kinji, anyways here is your remedy, call me if you need anything else ok?" I said as I placed the remedy beside his meal.

"R-Rin..." Kinji suddenly grabbed my arm and practically pulled me in gently, and hugged me so tightly.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Kinji said as I remained in his arms, and felt a gentle pat at the back.

"No problem, Kinji, at least I could do to help." I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the forehead and continued stroking his head gently. As I look at him, his eyes averted, feeling embarassed as he was hugging me too.

After that, I went out to the dining room, eating the sliced bread and some soup, it was very delicious, reminds me of my mom cooking in America. Always warm, relaxing, and lite during dinner. Next I went to shower up. Since I did a lot of work in the department.

After that I changed to my nightgown, I went in to the room to get the plates and utensils to wash in. Then I made some tea for the both of us before going to sleep. It should relax Kinji a bit. Then he drink the remedy. After that, I sat beside him, to make sure he is alright, I checked his temperature, and give him a pat and some warm milk after.

"Kinji, you alright?" I continued to pat him gently, stroking his soft hair.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep that's all.." Kinji said as he gave me a smile and some comfort.

"Wait here.."

"E-Ehhhh?"

I brought back a big bowl of lukewarm water and a soft cloth, and put it beside his bed.

"Let me wipe you so you can sleep without any interruptions." As I said that, Kinji suddenly looked away and took off his shirt and faces in a different direction, I started wiping his back, like my mom used to do for Soul and me when we get sick. I wiped his face and back gently so he won't feel any small scratches.

"Rin, I'll be doing the rest..." I lended him the cloth and he just finished up on his own, while I get a fresh shirt and give it to him. It was the shirt I gave him, the light blue shirt with dark blue on the collar, the one I gave him during christmas in our graduation to high school.

After that, I checked my emails on Kinji's laptop then started reading some too. I also started to check some news and some reports about the butei killer. I did some advance noting all those cases, summarizing and listing the titles, the sources. I have to for some additional credits in the department. Since I did a lot. I put my notebook in my bag and closed the laptop, and went to lay down with Kinji. But I couldn't rest. I kept on thinking. That I didn't realize that Kinji was worried and awake.

"Something wrong Rin?" Kinji said as he looked at me and hugged me gently as he strokes my hair gently.

"Yeah, I am fine, just overthinking about the case two days ago."

"It's ok Rin, the Repier and Connect is with us, you don't have to work it all by yourself." Kinji continued patting and patting me as I relaxed so much that I could fall asleep.

"Rest now Rin, we still have a big day tomorrow on the adseard and the department." Kinji said as he put me to sleep, until my eyes, closing gently while he sings the lullaby that I used to hear when I was a child. Which mom used to sing to put Kinji, Soul and me to sleep when Kinji chose to sleep over in the Kanade Dojo. Kinji's parents went on an outing for one week that's why he stayed to sleep with us with his brother Kinichi, who I heard that he cross-dressed and change the name to Kana.

**-Next Day-**

**-06:30-**

As I woke up, I checked on Kinji. But unfortunately he was already up before me. I sit up and went out to the balcony for some fresh air. One cold morning it is, sun is still rising. I was about to go to kitchen, when Kinji surprised me with a hug from behind.

"Morning, Rin-sama." Kinji said as he kissed my forehead and patted me as he was hugging me so gently.

"K-Kinji! You're feeling better now?"

"Yeah, that remedy always does wonders for me, ever since I was little. Thanks for taking care of me last night, Rin." Kinji said as I was remained in his arms, and I felt his head stick to mine.

"No problem Kinji, since I always do ever since we we're kids and in middle school too."

"Rin, you're blushing hard again!" He started touching my face gently again. Suddenly it became all quiet and serious. Kinji's eyes glancing towards mine, I couldn't help but be in his trance like this. I feel his warmth, coursing through my skin. His lips touched to mine. It felt, like he really want to change everything, being my childhood from the start, to be, in a relationship together.

"Kinji..." I became speechless, my body was in a paralysis-like state.

"Rin, I won't leave you anymore, ever since middle school, you dodged everything for me, you we're so kind to me, just simple as you can be, I love you just the way you are. Thank you for being my girlfriend. I really hoped that..we would last long together, so I could payback all the things you did for me." Kinji said, as he was hugging me, stick his forehead to mine, closed eyes and breathing gently, and I could feel his hands on my back. Pulling me towards him. I couldn't move. All I could do was hug him back tightly and be in the mood to it. Kinji was so serious, the wind blew so nicely as his hair was being blown gently as the sun rises.

"Kinji, you know that in middle school you used to comfort me seriously like this...when I was bullied by the boys?"

**-Flashback-**

"Kinji...am I not worth it when I'm around you every time?"

"No you aren't, they're just jealous of you.."

"But Kinji, they we're mostly teasing me about you. They want me to go and be expelled from this school."

"No Rin, those girls don't matter to me, at least I have one who understands me. I'll be defending you from now on."

"Kinji..."

"Rin it's alright, I am hugging you right now, so don't cry anymore. Your mom told me to protect you anyway."

"A-Arigatou...Kinji-kun.."

**-Flashback-END-**

"Yeah, and I'm still going to protect you." Kinji hugged me very tightly like he was desperate for it.

"Kinji, let's go and prepare now. We'll be late if we miss the 7:58am bus"

"Yeah Rin, but right now...I just don't want to let go of you somehow." Kinji said as he faintly smiles as I still remain in his arms, warm and tight.

"Baka...Kinji-sama.." I had no choice but not to let go. Seeing Kinji like this, saying all of this for me, makes me...relieved. I feel that, Kinji might be more than a guy with a rare nerve condition named Hysteria Savant Syndrome. He can control all of this. He might be more of the guy that will know how to pull himself out of our problems. Even though he is still striving to. Kinji might have hardships like never seeing his brother so much, his parents, or problems with others due to his mode. But I know one thing. That Kinji can do better.

Loving and protecting me instead, as I was called on this day, as his 'Aratani' (Precious Stone)

**This concludes Chapter 5!**

**Well sorry for the delay readers! I have some problems to work on.**

**I'll be happy if you continue reading my fan fiction. I would be satisfied.. :)**

**Yuu-chan here! **

**See you in the next chapter everyone! :)**


End file.
